The Lost Birchwood: The Diary of Bernadette
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: this story tells the point of view of The Birchwood Siblings own Grandmother Bernadette Birchwood and how she knows the things she knows and why she wasn't there in their lives anymore and the reasons will be said through her Diary that hold secrets that can not be explain to some who may not understand...like her knowing about Judge Doom [Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 ]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Beatrice and Tommy goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf.**

**I don't know how many chapters I will make this but I just wanted to write something that tells about Beatrice, Tommy and Bernice's Grandmother and her past...**

**and I don't know what their Grandmother's name would be so I thought Bernadette and the Diary she leaves behind will hold secrets...**

**I think I will write this with a few chapters that will have Bernadette's point of view...**

**so I don't think I will make this story that is The Lost Birchwood: The Diary of Bernadette too long and it could tell why she is not with her family** **anymore which I will have to think about that...**

* * *

_My Name is Bernadette Birchwood and I am writing in this Diary to tell my grandchildren on the secrets that might be a head of them on their Journey...for as long as I can remember I have been told that I will have my own Destiny which was to make sure I meet and fall in love with my dear husband and make sure that the ones name Beatrice, Tommy and Bernice are born..._  
_those three are my grandchildren and even if I must keep the secrets I know a secret and only let my son know and keep this Diary of mine until Beatrice, Tommy and Bernice turn eighteen years of age is when I want my son who is their father to give them the Diary of mine to read..._

_for this Diary holds secrets not just of something of the Norm but of something that goes deeper than that to which isn't seen by the Norm...for it is something that has been around since I was a little girl and I could all ways see but no one not even my older brother believe me as we were kids as I told him what I saw and he thought my eyes were playing tricks on me and even though we were in the woods at the time I know what I saw and I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me..._

_but I know I saw a Unicorn..._

_I saw the creature when I was no more than eight years old and I went out into the woods each night to see it and one night after going to see it in the woods for the few years I have done saw it which that night when I had turn eighteen years old I found enough courage to walk into the clearing where the lake was that the Unicorn would always stop to get a drink and when I step forward slowly as I didn't want to scare the poor thing and as it saw me it seem to know I didn't mean any harm as it step over to where I was and as I was about to touch it's forehead I heard a woman's voice laughing which had spook the Unicorn and I had to calm the poor thing down and I gave him gentle pets and telling him it will be okay and then as I turn my head I saw her..._

_the woman was not normal as I could tell by her eyes and her clothes and she was like a drawing come to life oh what was they called? them cartoons! yeah that is it..._

_and I've seen a few old cartoons that were still on back in my day though they do tend to still be on at times in the here and now cause I know my children love to watch a few cartoons from time to time that were the same ones I would watch when I was a little girl._

_she said she wanted the Unicorn but I told her she wont have him and I will protect him from her even if it means I have to die doing so...she had just laughed and told me that I had no right to the Unicorn and she will have it as it is part of the Magic World and it tends to go off and find it's way into the Human World...I didn't much understand her back than but I do now because the Magic World was some type of place where Magic is from and it has something like secrets that I now know because I've been there when I had run off with the Unicorn away from the woman...who I learn her name was Gloometta..._

_she had red eyes and she told me that if she didn't get the Unicorn now she will do something far worse to me by placing a curse on me and my love ones..._

_if only I didn't make that woman feel so angry as she put a curse on my family..._

_she said the youngest of three will pay the price..._

_she said the youngest of the three will be born with eyes of amber and hair that would be blonde..._

_she all so said that a power will grow inside that one that will be born a girl...the power she has will be both loved and feared as it will be something that can not be tamed by her alone...it will take both her heart and courage to over come that power that will grow inside her..._

_but this was not the price that she said that the girl would pay...no she said that the price will be she will be taken away from a family she has once again found and the one that takes her will be a enemy that feeds on fear and sorrow..._

_and it will be on the girl's eighteenth birthday..._

_after that meeting with Gloometta I've been seeing images of the future and how my grandchildren will be like..._

_and even though I saw a image of me no longer being with my family but it is because I am in the Magic World which it's Real Name is a secret as I will not say even after I learn it..._

_it was all so the very same day that I learn that because I bonded with the Unicorn I can do magic which like helping a tree that has been destroyed to come back as a sapling and I learn I can speak to the Trees and all so I learn I can understand and talk to Animals..._

_and all so I learn from a future image of my Granddaughter Bernice will have this very same gift..._  
_she will be able to talk and understand Animals but she wont find out she can talk to Trees until she turns eighteen..._

_I all so saw a image of a sapling outside the backyard of my grandchildren's home..._

_it seem to be on my grandchildren's eighteenth birthday that Bernice goes outside and was crying and was sitting next to the sapling and crying about how she wish that her mom didn't say such hurtful words and it's no wonder Bernice will not show any love for her..._

_and then I saw a image of the sapling speaking to Bernice and she looks down and saw the sapling and look surprise at the young tree speaking to her..._

_and then I watch Bernice run back inside and bring back both her brother and sister and points to the sapling that she said that it spoke to her._

_I all so saw images of my Granddaughter Bernice talking to what seem to be Toon Hyenas...?_

_even though I am writing the images I see that have yet to happen but will..._

_I am giving this Diary to my son and tell him to give it to my grandchildren when they turn eighteen years of age..._

_and I have so much to write down and so much to tell my grandchildren..._

_to tell them that they are more Toons like Judge Doom, like that of Gloometta..._  
_and I am starting to believe that Gloometta was Doom's past form before he became Doom..._

_once there was a protector of the Magic World's most secrets of all secrets and even to this day I keep the secret myself...even from my own husband who I love dearly...and yet I know one day I will not be there for him and my family forever as I saw a image of the Future of how I am going to..._

_well I rather not say but I will say this to you my grandchildren do not let fear and hate over power you..._  
_for what will over come the fear and hate is something it fears more of all..._

_courage and love...keep those things close to you and don't ever let it go..._

to be continued...

* * *

**again I will only make a few chapters of this and I wont make this very long...  
**

**and I hope that imaginarytoon1 likes the name Bernadette for the Grandmother's name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for the Birchwood family goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf.**

* * *

[Bernadette's Pov]

it had been about ten days since I met Gloometta and the things she told me about my grandchildren who by the way have not been born yet cause well...

I am only eighteen years old and I live in a log cabin that is just near woods I have live here my whole life just me and my father and my older brother and my older sister...well it was just the four of us until my older brother who had turn around nineteen years old when he met a girl around his age who was from the city and not long after that he ran off with her but at least he had the manners to say he was going and all so saying bye to all of us...

but not long after that my older sister who was around twenty years old had run off and got herself married with out even telling me or father about it...

she could of at least let father meet the man first before she went off to get married to some man she just met...

I don't know if I should go off and get married I mean I got so much to do here and all so taking care of father I mean someone has to be here to take care of him when he reach old age...

and if you have to ask about my mother well...it is a sad tell let me tell ya...

I've only seen pictures of her and well my father told me she was the most kind and gentle hearted woman you would ever meet...

she had golden hair that look like it was made out of real gold and her eyes were as beautiful emerald eyes.

the first time my father met my mother he was so shy he kept mixing up his words at times and acting all clumsy and he would tell me stories on how they were when they were young and that when they had their first kiss under her favorite tree...

and well if you want to know why my mother isn't with us well it's because she died when I was born...

some times I would blame myself for what happen to mother...I mean if only she hadn't died and I wouldn't feel like I was to blame for it but then my father would tell me that my mother loved me even before I was born and she would gladly give her life to make sure I was born into the world cause that is how much she loved me...

before she had died she was able to hold me in her arms and tell me how much she loved me and even give me the name Bernadette.

father told me that my mother gave me the name Bernadette before she had pass away...

at least I knew my mother loved me with all her heart and would always be with me in my heart...

and if I ever want to see her I can look at the pictures of her that are in the cabin...

right now I am tending to the flowers outside when I hear what seems to be something breaking like a stick and I look up and saw that not too far from the cabin near a tree was a boy no more than sixteen years old and I know he didn't live around here cause it's just a cabin here and who else but my family live out here.

"you know if your lost you can take the path to the right that should take ya back where you came young man."I said as he seem to look like he was looking off into space before he shook his head and frowns at me.

"I wasn't lost I was just looking around the woods and saw some smoke and found this cabin and you! and who are you calling young man?! you look to be the same age as me!"he said and I couldn't help but giggle at him as I look at him in the eye and ask

"oh really? then how old are you?"I ask him and he looks at me with a serious look on his face as he said "sixteen! and you?"  
I knew it! well I guess I was right about his age and now was my turn to answer him.

"well I am eighteen years old thus I am older than ya."I said with a smile on my face and he glares at me when I said that and I couldn't help but notice he look kinda cute...though I wouldn't have feelings for this boy after all he was two years younger than me and besides that I would like someone more my age or at least a year older than me...

then I notice something about him like I seen him before and then I remembered where I seen him.

"aren't you Mr Birchwood's boy who came into the woods one time when you was four years old and got yourself lost? I saw you in the woods and I went and got my father and told him and he help you find your father...I can tell it is you cause you had that same look on your face as you did then...I'm surprise you came back here though...do you need help getting back home?"I said to him with a smile as I tease him about needing help getting home and he seem to blush a little and turn his back to me "No I don't need help getting back I can do that myself Miss...?"he said but he seem to be thinking on what to call me and I couldn't help but shake my head at this before telling him my name.

"Bernadette."I said to him and then after that he nods and gives me a look that shows he was still a little mad at me he went off...

I didn't see him much after that but some times I would see him coming by and looking like he is passing through...

after the day I had talk to him it was the next day I learn from a girl who knows him and she told me that he turn seventeen but I am still older than him and plus it isn't like I was going to be seeing him a whole lot...

besides I have a Unicorn to go see and tell him about the Birchwood boy and how he seems to always gets himself lost in the woods.

as I was walking to where my Unicorn friend would be at the same place we had became friends and the same place I met Gloometta but as I was walking through the woods I couldn't help but look from my right as I thought I saw a pair of red eyes watching me but I decided perhaps it was my eyes playing tricks on me.

so I had ignore it and just went on to the clearing where the lake was that I would find the Unicorn there waiting for me.

to be continued...

* * *

**I hope you like Chapter 2 and all so if you guess right about the red eyes being Judge Doom you are right :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

** Credit for the Birchwood family goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf.**

* * *

[No Pov]

he was following her as she walk through the woods and was going to the place where she was going to meet the Unicorn and he was going to make his move and kill her and make sure her grandchildren are never born in the future.

he was sneaking up slowly through some tall grass as he tries not to make a sound as he was sneaking up behind her as she was waiting for the Unicorn and just as he was about to attack her she turns her head to look behind her and let out a gasp in shock and fright as she saw a man with red eyes and she got up from where she was sitting and started to run for her life and as she was running for her life she could hear him running right behind her and each time she look behind her she saw him running after her and she couldn't help but feel so much fear as she knew deep in her heart that something wasn't right about this man and he was meaning to harm her and as he took out what look to be a golden or yellow sword and she was looking over at him with fear she didn't see where she was going and she trip over a root from a tree and fell hard to the ground and she looks up as she saw the man with the red eyes came closer and closer...

"Stay Away!"Bernadette screams and just as she says those words, four vines shot out from the ground and each of them grab the man's legs and arms and held him back from doing the girl harm and as he was fighting to get free she got up and ran as fast as she could as she didn't think it would be safe to go see her Unicorn friend at the moment cause she didn't want to put her friend in danger so she ran as fast as she could and tried to find a place for herself to hide until she knew it was safe to leave her hiding place and go back home.

and the only hiding place she could find was up a tree in a old tree house that once belong to some boys who use to come here all the time years ago and whenever she was around eight years old she would ask them if she could come up into the tree house but they would all ways tell her no because she was a girl.

right now she was sleeping in the tree house and had some old blanket over her body and all so having a old pillow resting under her head and for that she was happy that they left all the stuff they had when they made the tree house and she thought maybe she could make this tree house her get away from her problems...like her father trying to make her go on dates with boys who were rude but her father would be fooled by them pretending to be perfect gentlemen when in truth they were very much the opposite of that...

they had no manners and they made her pay for their meals and don't even bother to pay for themselves and she would of been fine with it if they both were paying for their own meals but still it never turn out that way for her...

she stop going on those meaningless dates because one she didn't really wanted to go on them in the first place and two because those 'gentlemen' weren't very nice...

when she woke up from sleeping on the floor of the tree house she checks outside the tree house window and didn't seem to see the red eye man anywhere in sight to which she was feeling relief for she then starts to walk away from the window and go past a small fridge which she had no clue how that small thing could get up here but she thought maybe when she comes here again she can bring in some food to put in there when she stays over night.

as she got out the rope ladder out and started to climb down it until she reach the bottom and as she touch her feet to the ground she was surprise when a male voice spoke up.

"Stop Right There!" and when she looks to the one who spoke she saw that the man was standing not too far away and was glaring at her and he was about ready to grab her and she knew that this seem to be it for her until as soon as his hand reach for her a rock was thrown and it hit him on the hand and made him hold it in pain.

Bernadette looks over to where the rock came from and saw the Birchwood Boy standing there and who at the moment was right now glaring at the red eye man.

"get away from Miss Roseshield!"he yells out before running over to where Bernadette was at who was surprise that he knew her last name and then during her surprise state of mind he grab her hand and started to lead her away from the red eye man.

as they were running Bernadette just had to ask "how did you know I was out here Birchwood?"she asks as he looks behind him and saw the the red eye man was now shooting at them and he pulls her close to him and holds on to her while dodging the bullets coming their way and as he back up too fast and his back hit a tree while he was holding on to her but just in time to avoid a bullet that nearly hit the both of them.

"to answer ya I was out on a walk and I saw you go even more into the woods and then I thought I would ask ya where you were going but then that man came out of no where and started chasing ya so I follow him to see if he would find ya first then before I could give him the chance to do anything to ya I had to well use the nearest weapon I could find."he said and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him "and a rock is your best choice for a weapon?"she said and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at her back "well excuse me if it was the only thing I could think of, now come on before that man starts shooting again!"he said as he thought it would be better to carry her so he pick her up bridle style and started to run for it.

"hey I can run myself ya know!"she yells at him and trying to get down out of his hold but he had too strong a hold on her.

"Sorry Roseshield but this is the only way I can make sure you don't get lost or trip and fall while we run from that mad man who seems to be after ya!"he said as he looks behind him and saw the man was still after them and shooting at them.

and just when they seem to be all most away from the man he got a shot on the Birchwood Boy's right leg making him fall and drop Bernadette who falls to the ground and she looks over and sees that his right leg was bleeding and she gets up and runs over to him and rips some parts of the ends of her dress off and starts to tie it around the leg and make sure that he didn't loose anymore blood than he already seem to be loosing and after she did that she look up and saw the man looking down at her with a smirk.

"say good bye to your future Mrs Bernadette Birchwood..."he said as Bernadette saw he was now pointing the gun at her and she knew that he was going to kill her and most likely kill the Birchwood boy too if she didn't act fast...but what could she do?

she had to find her courage...she need to be brave not just for herself but for the Birchwood Boy as well...

she needed to live not just for herself but for the people in her life that she loves cause she knew that her father would be lost with out her...

something must of happen cause she saw the man step back away from her...

"stop showing those feelings!"he said as he glares at her and she got the idea what is happening.

as soon as she was feeling courage and the feeling of love for her family he seem to back away as if he could sense those feelings from her.

she gets up and glares at him "No! I wont give up feeling courage and I wont give up on feeling love that is the love I feel for my family! and those feelings...make you weak doesn't it?!"Bernadette yells at him and then he growls and steps forward.

"it doesn't matter! I will still make sure you are no more and my plans will be fully realized! your courage and love for your family wont be enough to stop me from coming here to the past and doing what needs to be done!"he said as he points the gun at her and she feels her courage slowly leave her as she looks scared now and he seem to grin at this.

just then the Birchwood boy gets up even though his leg was hurting he grab one of Bernadette's arms.

"I don't think so...if what you said is true...about courage and love then maybe this will make you leave and go back from where you came!"he said and just as Bernadette was about to ask him what he was getting at but she never got to ask him as he pulls her into a kiss on the lips which at first made her want to pull away but she starts to feel herself place her arms around his neck and kiss him back and she could feel her heart beating very fast and she could even hear his own heart beat the same way...

as they were kissing a glowing light form around them and shot up into the air and took the form of a shield and a sword which both seem to come to life as the shield got in front of the two as if to protect them and as the red eye man that was Judge Doom ignores the pain that he was feeling from what was being hit from the boy and girl's growing love for each other and he couldn't help but feel sick at the very thing as he was running at the two as he was no longer holding a gun but now a sword but the sword that was form from the power that came from the courage and love that was from the Birchwood Boy and The Roseshield Girl suddenly made like lightning speed as it clash with Doom's own weapon and was protecting the two from harm.

the sword was too fast for him as it block him from trying to throw his weapon at the two humans and no matter how much Doom tried to dodge the sword it just kept going at him as if it had a spirit of it's own.

"how can this be!? how are you doing this!? unless..."he says but then looks over at the two who had their eyes close and were still kissing "They are controlling the Sword and the Shield!"he said as the sword hits his own sword and breaks it and then the sword starts to glow and zaps Doom with a beam of light that was made out of both of the boy and girl's courage and love and it causes Doom to be destroyed and send back to the future where he came from...

as the sword and shield vanishes and Bernadette slowly open her eyes as he breaks the kiss from her and she looks over to where the man once was...

"we did it...we seem to stop him...but who was he and why did he call me Mrs Bernadette Birchwood? I'm not even married no less to you..."she said and he couldn't help but chuckle "maybe he came from the future and perhaps you end up becoming my wife?"he said and she seems to blush at this very thought of her becoming his wife and she lets go of him and steps back a little.

"oh please! in your dreams Birchwood!"she said with a smirk before facing forward and starting to walk on through the woods and with the boy following her.

"and whats wrong with being married to me? and you can't say you didn't like that kiss..."he said with a playful smile on his face and when she was looking over at him she was giving her own playful smile.

"I think it's too soon for us to even think about getting married...but if you want maybe we can go on a few dates for like a few years before we see if you still want to get married to me Mr Birchwood."she said before taking off running and he couldn't help but chuckling before giving chase after her.

"yeah I think dating first might help a lot Roseshield! I don't want to rush into marriage with ya!"he said as he keeps running after her and then as the two were joking around and running after the other they didn't see someone was watching them but this time it wasn't Judge Doom...

to be continued...

* * *

**I think that he could like had feelings for Bernadette but would of been too shy to go up to her and tell her even if he watches her at times and trying to find the courage to tell her he loves her and it was when he could show his true feelings when she was in danger from Doom.**

**and as you can tell from the kiss Bernadette is starting to have feelings for him too.**

**but they wont rush into marriage but will first go on some dates with each other and I think I will have in another chapter that shows some time later them about to get married, what do you think of that?**

**and I finally gave Bernadette a last name that is Roseshield (which is Rose-Shield ) and when she gets married she becomes Mrs Bernadette Birchwood :)**

**I hope you like this chapter and I think perhaps the ones who are watching them could be like a unknown bad guy that will be a secret for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for the Birchwood family, Beatrice and Thomas goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf. **

**Credit for Oswald The Lucky Rabbit goes to Walt Disney **

**if you don't know who Oswald The Lucky Rabbit is you can look him up :)**

* * *

it had been years later since they started to date and now they were getting married and it was the happiest day of Bernadette's life.

she was wearing her mother's old wedding dress and she couldn't be more happy to wear it and hope that someday her own daughter or granddaughter would wear this dress too all though children and grandchildren are a little too soon to think about right now she didn't mind thinking about what may come in the future...

a woman open the door and look inside and saw Bernadette "we are ready for you Bernadette." Bernadette nods her head in understanding and then started to walk out of the room and to where her soon to be husband is at...

some years later...

Bernadette had just finish reading a story to her children when she told them it was time to go to bed and after her children went to bed she headed to bed herself but when she had only been in bed for a minute she hears a noise outside and got out of bed to go see what it was but when she did she saw what look to be a very big bear who was about ready to claw at her when her husband came out and push her out of the way and he got out of the way himself and he started to try to scare the bear off but Bernadette told him that wouldn't work and then both saw that the door to the house was open and it would be only a matter of time until the bear saw this and went in and that would put the children in danger and Bernadette ran over as fast as she could to the door and shut it but when she did so the bear heard the sound and let out a growl and started to go over to where Bernadette is at and then thinking fast Bernadette move out of the way of the door and ran over to where her husband was at and got behind him

and as they try to get the bear away from the house it didn't seem to work and during which when the bear was about to ready to attack Bernadette's husband with it's claw, Bernadette had saved her husband from the bear by taking the claw full force but in doing so it all most cost her her life...

it was that day that Bernadette had closed her eyes and watch her husband tell her that she would be okay and they both watch as the bear left and then she watch as her husband ran inside and started to call for help but it was during that time a figure came and put something into her arm that she couldn't understand back then on what it was...

but the person who gave her the thing that help her live through all that happen to her was none other than Oswald The Lucky Rabbit who is brother is Mickey Mouse...

Bernadette was told from Oswald that the bear that attack them wasn't a normal bear and it was send by Doom...

Bernadette decided it was best that she left with Oswald to try to protect her family in the shadows she was sad to make her husband and children think that she had died but in truth she left only to protect them...

she couldn't let Doom who didn't belong in this time get her family...

so she was able to send Judge Doom back into the future where he came from but in doing so it would mean that Bernadette would have to go into hiding from Judge Doom for the rest of her life...

her new home that was in the woods had a force field that couldn't be seen by Judge Doom...

she lived in the woods with Oswald who acted as her look out and would tell her if any of creatures who work for Doom would be close by...

the reason why Doom was still after her was because it was because of her his enemies were still born...

and because of that someone found out what Doom was trying to do and trying to make sure Beatrice and Thomas were never born but because he was stop he would try time and time again to destroy Bernadette but over time he knew that it was pointless so he put more focus on Beatrice and Thomas.

but that didn't stop from the creatures that work for Doom for trying to come after Bernadette and it is only if she stays outside the force field too long that the said creatures would come after her...

lucky for her they only came out in night and that gave her time to go out to get food and come right back to the house...

but one night she had no choice but to leave her home because she had to go to the hospital and save a baby and she was right now racing back home with a baby in her arms that was named Bridget Tallulah Birchwood...

as she was racing to her home she saw the creatures come out of no where and she saw a stick near by and reach down and pick it up and she held the baby close to her and started to hit the creatures away with the stick and she even kick one away and she started to run as fast as she could away from the monsters that were goblins who happen to work for Doom.

as Bernadette had her back facing one goblin (by the way the goblins are toons...) and the said goblin was about ready to sneak up on her she look behind her just in time and move out of the way just as the goblin jump up into the air and was about ready to grab her but missed her and that gave her enough time to run back to the house and when she got inside she shut the door and was trying to calm the now crying baby in her arms.

"it is okay Bridget I wont let anything happen to you...I will protect you from those goblins...and even though we can never see are family again at least we have each other...Grandmother will all ways be here for you..."Bernadette said as she walks over to a chair and took a sit down and started to rock in the chair while holding the baby in her arms...

those goblins will still be after Bernadette they have been ever since she left with Oswald he told her it was for the best but some times she wonders if it really was for the best to leave her life behind...

as Bernadette looks down at the baby who was starting to open her eyes she saw that Bridget had hazel eyes and she couldn't help but smile at this...

Bernadette knew she would have to keep Bridget from leaving home or else the goblins would go after her too and try to use her to make her come and save her...

she would have to hope that Oswald can fight off the goblins and keep them away from both her and her granddaughter...

and hopefully she can find something that could stop the goblins for good...

it was when Bridget turn 2 years old that she was outside and the goblins had took her when Bernadette had only look over to a bird flying by for a second and she look over back to where Bridget was and saw that she was gone but she heard a cry of her granddaughter and she ran to where the goblins who had her granddaughter that was near a cave...

Bernadette with the help of Oswald saved Bridget and had trap the goblins in the cave with a magic spell that would keep the goblins lock away in the cave forever but it would only last for 18 years until then they were safe for now...

Oswald would have to cast the spell again 18 years later to make sure the goblins didn't break free and start to attack Bernadette and Bridget but until then all three of them were safe...

it was on Bridget's birthday when she turn 3 years old that Bernadette notice the little girl looking out the window.

"Bridget what are you doing? your cake is ready for you on the table aren't you going to eat it?"Bernadette asks Bridget who looks over to Bernadette "I had a dream about that girl who looks like me again Grandma...her name is Bernice...she had amber eyes...do you think she is real Grandma?"Bridget asks her Grandmother who seem to be thinking on what to say to her granddaughter but nothing came to mind on trying to explain to her on what she was seeing.

"I'm sure we can figure that out later Bridget for right now come and eat your cake and then we can see what gifts you got."Bernadette said as she holds out her hand to the little girl who looks at her grandmother's hand for a second before she places her small hand into her grandmother's hand and lets her take her to where the cake is at which is all so where the gifts are at as well.

who is Bridget and how is she Bernadette's Granddaughter and how is it that she looks like Bernice as well?  
more secrets are being kept but how long can this secret be kept away from others who do not know of what really happen to Bernadette...?

time can only tell but for now both Bernadette and Bridget must be kept secret...

because there is dangers that would try to harm the two...for you see there was still others who work for Doom and would be still after Bernadette even if the goblins weren't able to get Bernadette it didn't mean that the others wouldn't be able to...

but the question is what creatures would come after Bernadette next...?

* * *

**and the big twist to this story is the one that is Bridget and how she looks like Bernice...**

**all will be explain in The Lost Birchwood Special: The Story of Bridget**

**to which I am going to work on a few chapters of first before I start to post it cause I want to make it a little longer special.**

**I came up with the idea of Bridget today and of course I Haven't posted The Lost Birchwood Special: The Story of Bridget yet cause I am still working on it but once I do post it you will see how Bridget and Bernice's past go together...**

**oh and sorry this new chapter isn't perfect but I couldn't think on much to put down for this chapter but I hope you still like it :)**

**oh and I think that the only one that could know that Bernadette is still alive (who Bernadette made promise to keep secret ) would be her son that would be Beatrice and Thomas's father.**


End file.
